Darkness and Insanity
by DarknessBlades
Summary: One loves the dark and one is insane. Yet they have the same soul? Will he find her before its to late? Read please! Rated T because of action and cursing involved. I made Soul very perverted in this because he has the looks and the smile for the job. :)
1. Meet and Destroy

_I Do Not OWN Soul Eater or its characters. I only own my O/C. Just read and relax. Let your imagination do the rest._

* * *

The young girl stared at her new school from the shadows. Her parents said this was a school for kids with special souls. Her brothers said this was a school for freaks like her. She frowned slowly thinking of all those names they had called her at school: monster, freak, crybaby, and the worst one was not to be named. She remembered, it was insanity madness. She hated to admit it to anyone but, she agreed.

"Should I go inside?", she asked out loud to no one. With no reply she stared at the ground in silence. She sat down slowly gliding her back against the wall. With time seeming to come to a standstill in her life she weeped softly. All she heard was falling teardrops.

"Are you okay?", asked a voice from in front of her. The weeping girl looked up with sorrowful eyes. She saw a blonde girl with a long black coat staring at her with a friendly smile. That smile just made her smile.

"I'm Maka. Maka Albarn. What's your name?", questioned Maka. The girl stood up to match height with Maka. Maka was taller by small centimeters. But the girl had longer hair.

"Ariana. Ariana Chilvi. Everyone calls me Dark so call me that okay?", replied Dark. She slowly frowned at Maka. She doesn't like people asking her name.

"You go to the DWMA right? Can I go with you? I'm new.", Maka just smiled and motioned for her to follow. Soon after walking a few blocks they came to a motorcycle. On it was a silvery white haired boy with a yellow sweatshirt. The eye catcher was his headband. It said "soul" and next to it was a mouth with sharp teeth. It slightly frightened her.

"Maka picking up hitchhikers isn't cool. Who is she any way and why is her hair black with a white streak down the middle? It's weird.", commented the boy. Dark flared up in anger. She hated it when people made fun of her hair. It caused the missing persons list to increase each year. Fire shined from the end of her long hair.

"IT IS NOT WIERD AND I DEMAND YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME RIGHT NOW!", commanded Dark. Maka and the boy had never seen anyone like her before. Maka clearly was nervous but the boy remained cool. He merely grinned and showed his sharp teeth. He enjoyed her fury. She looked well, attractive enough to eat.

"No..", he replied simply. Maka looked extremely nervous now. Dark was reaching for something in her pocket. Her fiery hair was now lined with ice.

"Soul...I think you should apologize to Dark. She looks angrier than when I maka chop.", Soul just shook his head. Dark was turning well, dark. Her eyes were glowing green. She had pulled out a ball the size of her palm.

"DARKNESS...", Soul slowly grew nervous and stood. He slowly backed away from the motorcycle and towards Dark. She was to busy to notice him. Her mind was full of the insanity that she had gained throughout the years.

"Dark.", Soul tried to apologize. It was to late. She was turning a red sphere.

"INSANITY BOMB!", Dark finished shouting. The bomb was shot at Soul. He just barely moved out of the way when it hit the motorcycle. It exploded in flames and shot ice shards at the trio.

**BOOM!**

"My bike!", Soul shouted uncooly. Where the motorbike was a complete crater instead.

"Uh...oops?", apologized Dark. Soul was shooting daggers in his stare. Maka carefully read her soul. This soul was familiar. It was a copy of the Kishin's. Maka looked at Soul eyes wide. They both understood what was to happen next. They had to see Lord Death, but how are they going to get to school on time now?

* * *

_We know who the kishin is right? Well I know anyway. Please review and read my profile page!_


	2. Asura Has A Soul Mate?

_What happened was Dark blew up their ride to school and she has the same soul as the Kishin who in this story, lives. I only own Dark._

_Dark: No you don't._

_Starlight: Ya, I do. I created you._

_Asura: I did! When am I in this story?_

_Starlight: Go away all of you!_

_Stein: Starlight does not own Soul Eater or its characters._

_Starlight: Back the F off! I can do it myself!_

* * *

Maka was currently pacing around trying to think how this is her life. Soul was wondering what Dark's soul would taste like and her body. Dark was just standing trying to shake off the feeling that Soul wanted to rape her. That was kinda true at this point. Maka suddenly remembered that she could call Lord Death on her mirror. She pulled out her mirror and blew cold air on it to fog it up.

"42-42-564, when you need him just knock on Death's door.", said Maka as she wrote in the numbers. Dark wandered over fully curious to see this "Lord Death".

" Hello, hello, hello! Maka good to see you! Who's your friend?", asked Lord Death answering the call. Behind him was Spirit, Stein, and Death the Kid. Death the Kid was looking at the friend and instantly intrigued by her. She was perfectly symmetry. He fell in love immediately.

" I am Ariana Chilvi. Call me Dark.", replied Dark. She had the feeling Kid was staring at her chest. It was slightly smaller than Blair's. She started to shift around uncomfortably. This was nerve racking.

" Can you please tell that boy behind you to stop staring at my chest? This is making me feel awkward.", asked Dark. Kid woke up from his trance to notice that Dark was talking about HIM.

"Sorry. I was just admiring your perfect symmetry. In my book that makes you absolutely gorgeous. Which you are of course. I'm Death the Kid.", answered Kid. Dark started blushing furiously. Soul walked up and put his arm around her, leaving centimeters from his fingertips and her chest. Maka then Maka chopped him for being perverted. Dark backed away from him, a feeling of fear and shock appearing across her face. Soul grinned. He wanted her to fear him. Dark, in Soul's book, was his for the taking. All of her.

"Lord Death we need a ride. Dark um.. demolished our ride so can we get one to school? We need to talk about Dark. Its urgent.", Maka said. Stein rose and walked over.

" I can take them in my car.", replied Professor Stein. He knew what Maka was talking about. Dark's soul was the same as Asura's, the kishin. This was an emergency.

"No. I'll grab the limo and pick them up personally. I want Dark and Maka to have the star treatment. You can pick up Soul.", called out Kid. He saw how Soul made a move on Dark and her fatal feared reaction. He wanted to make sure Dark was okay and he wanted to get to know her better.

"Right then, you and Stein go pick them up. See you later Maka and Dark!", cheered out Lord Death. He closed the connection.

* * *

**IN THE DEATH ROOM:**

"So Stein, what's wrong with Dark?", asked Spirit. He was very concerned with Dark's condition. Stein took a deep breath. Kid stood up ready to go.

"Dark's soul, I'm afraid to say, is an exact replica of the Kishin Asura's soul. What does this mean Lord Death?", Stein asked. Kid completely was confused. He had fallen for Dark and Dark felt the same, he hoped.

"This means the worst news ever. Dark is Asura's soul mate.", said Lord Death. Everyone gasped.

* * *

_Wow! Asura's soul mate! I never would have guessed! Well I did!_

_Asura: My soul mate! I found you!(kisses starlight)_

_Starlight: It is not me you idiot! Later!_


	3. He Found Her

_Last time Lord Death told Stein, Spirit and Kid that Dark was Asura's soul mate. This is because she and Asura have the same soul. He was about to explain._

_Spirit: Starlight owns Dark's ability to live._

_Kid: Dark is going to be my girlfriend._

_Dark: Maybe Kid._

_Soul: Not a chance bitch. Your mine._

_Starlight: (sighs) I gladly don't own the Soul Eater cast or show._

_Maka: (Maka Chops everyone)_

_Asura: I am finally in this! (gets chopped)_

* * *

"Soul mates? Them? But Asura can't come to Death City. Your here.", pointed out Kid. He didn't want the two to meet. He loved Dark so much. He even wanted to marry her. All he wished was that she loved him as well.

" He will if she wills it. As soon as his name passes in her thoughts he will come for her. No matter where she is located.", explained Stein. Kid fell onto his butt in shock. Spirit surprisingly had an idea.

" Dark can never here his name. Simple. If she does, then we can think about what to do then.", answered Spirit. Lord Death reaper chopped him. Kid laughed at Spirit's stupidity.

"NOT SIMPLE! We have thousands of students here and one giant blabber mouth!", said Lord Death angrily. He meant Black Star. Kid rose.

"Lets go get Maka and Dark. And the damned Soul too I guess.", commented Kid. He and Stein left for their vehicles to go get them. Spirit and Lord Death exchanged worried glances.

* * *

**BACK WITH DARK, MAKA, AND SOUL...**

"Maka, who was the redhead behind Lord Death?", asked Dark from behind Maka. This caused Maka to jump up so high. She landed safely and calmed down.

"Dark why are you behind me? That redhead was my idiot perverted cheater of a father, Spirit.", Maka answered. Dark slowly moved in front of Maka, wary that it would make Soul behind her.

"Soul is being scary and perverted. Did you see how close his hand was to my chest? He wants to rape me. I am so scared.", whispered Dark. She was shaking. Maka turned around to think for a second. She walked out into the street. Soul placed a hand on Dark's hip.

"Don't worry. We will be alone soon. Then we can really get down to business.", whispered Soul seductively in her ear licking her earlobe. He kept on repeating the action, making her squirm. She screamed so loud it shattered the windows all along the street. Soon a limo went flying down towards them. In its path was Maka.

"Maka!", screamed Dark. Dark suddenly jumped in front of the limo and pushed Maka out of the way. The car came to a screeching halt, landing centimeters before Dark. She fainted.

* * *

**IN KID'S LIMO...**

"Maka, Soul. We know what is wrong with Dark.", said Kid. Dark groaned. She would be awake soon.

"So her soul is the same as the kishin's, so what? She is hot.", complained Soul. He was here because Stein left to return to Lord Death. Kid shot daggers in his eyes at him.

"What does it mean Kid?", asked Maka. She looked concerned. Dark groaned again. This time she was louder.

"Dark and Asura are soul mates. They are destined to be in love.", said Kid disgusted. Dark suddenly awoke. Everyone turned towards her in shock.

"ASURA!", screamed Dark. The ground shook and the sky turned red. Dark fainted.

"Her soul fainted! She and Asura have used Soul Resonance! He is controlling her mind! Lets go!", shouted Maka. It was to late. The limo broke in half and everyone gasped.

"Hello students. May I have my soul mate please?", asked Asura. He smiled at his sleeping beauty. Kid was so angry, he threw up on his shoes.

* * *

_Well! Asura has found them and Dark has fainted!_

_Maka: Review to save Dark sooner than later!_

_Asura: Don't review! Dark is mine! HAHAHA!_


	4. The Kidnapping

_Asura has just found Dark, who fainted. Kid threw up enraged that Asura called Dark his sleeping Beauty._

_Asura: You reviewed! I will eat your souls! (lunges at reader and is stopped by Starlight)_

_Starlight: Asura it doesn't matter. I still love you._

_Asura: I love you too, my little star. (kisses Starlight passionately)_

_Starlight: (returns the kiss, just as passionately)_

_Dark: Ugh, I was created by the girl making out with the demon god. (barfs)_

_Kid: The cast of Soul Eater is not owned by Starlight, though she wishes she owned Asura. (barfs as well)_

_Blair: (stares at Asura and Starlight) What a cute couple!_

_Soul: Damn, I want to kiss a girl right now. (Blair kisses him and Soul pukes in her mouth) (she backs off and leaves) I meant Dark._

* * *

Dark was slowly waking up. Her head was in Kid's lap (she blushed), and her feet were on the seat, near the window. When she looked up she expected to see the car ceiling. What she saw was the man haunting all her dreams and nightmares. The demon god Asura. The one who murdered her mother after she left her home. Dark's face grew pale.

"My princess is awake. Now darling, shall you leave quietly with me or must I take you by force?", Asura asked, his voice a soft, seductive tone. I quickly stood, ready to face off my nightmare. Soul stood, then transformed into a scythe for Maka to use. Kid stood, then sat back down, realizing he forgot Liz and Patti at his manor. He sulked as Dark turned towards him, very annoyed.

"Kid get back up! I am a weapon with meister blood! I can turn into a weapon only with the one I love!", Dark shouted. Everyone turned their attention to her. Even Asura looked slightly amused. Kid rose and took her hand. Maka smiled as Dark blushed.

"Are you a symmetrical weapon? I will flip if you aren't. Wait, you love me?", asked Kid. He started pouting. Dark slapped him. Kid just looked dazed and stared at her, eyes wide and his hand rubbing his cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I am a bomb bag! I carry my darkness insanity bombs inside. And yes I love you! If I didn't I would kiss Soul! No, I wont kiss you Soul. I'm transforming now.", cursed Dark. She transformed into a red bag on Kid's back, like a P.E bag. Inside was Dark's darkness insanity bombs. Asura laughed at the duo.

"Foolish children. You think you can stop me with insanity bombs? I am the king of insanity! MUAHAHAHA!", laughed Asura. Everyone exchanged worried glances. Asura shot one of his scarves at Dark's bomb bag transformation. It grabbed the bag off of Kid's back!

"Dark!", shouted Kid and Soul at the same time. Soul had transformed back into his human form. The boy's glared at each other. Dark transformed back into a human. Maka ran up to confront Asura.

"Put her down now you creep!", shouted Maka. Asura started to smile and he suddenly laughed and used two scarves to flip Dark and Maka's skirts.

"AHHHHH!", screamed both girls. Kid and Soul fainted with super bad nose bleeds. Asura even looked slightly dazed.

"Put me down! I hate you!", Dark screamed. Asura removed his face scarves. He looked so sad. To Dark he looked so adorable. Wait adorable, no he is not, thought Dark. Asura and Dark flew away with Dark ranting and raving all the way.

* * *

_Well Dark has been kidnapped. My fault... NOT! I just wanted too. Don't blame me because I want 27 reviews by the 6th chapter._

_Asura: Review so I can go back to kissing Starlight. I also want to remember what happened next in my life._

_Starlight: Please. (Asura and Starlight kiss again)_


	5. The Kiss of Love or Insanity

_Dark was kidnapped by Asura. You probably got that from the previous chapter's title. Read and no negative reviews please. YOU DO AND I WILL FUCKIN KILL YOU!_

_Kid: You curse a lot Starlight._

_Starlight: I know._

_Excalibur: This a fools story._

_Starlight: What did you..._

_Excalibur: FOOL! Do you want to here some tips._

_Starlight: No thank you._

_Kid: You invited him! (groans)_

_Excalibur: FOOL! I hate carrots and lemons._

_Starlight: GET THE FUCK OUT MY STORY YOU ANNOYING ASSHOLE!_

_Excalibur: FOOL! (gets kicked into the next chapter)_

_Everyone who has been featured in previous chapters: OH CRAP!_

_Starlight: Great. Now I have to feature him in my story._

_Dark: I was created by the idiot who kicked Excalibur in here._

_Starlight: It was a total accident! Sorry readers._

_Spirit: The Soul Eater cast (even Excalibur) is not owned by the idiot. ( kicked in the balls by a kangaroo)_

_Starlight: HAHAHA! (watches Spirit rolling in pain)_

_Dark and Kid: (roll eyes and walk away)_

* * *

**WITH MAKA, KID AND SADLY SOUL...**

Maka watched sadly as her newest friend was carried off by the demon god, Asura. With tears of sadness welling up, she tried to throw a book at Asura, which missed. Turning around and seeing the two fainted boys with nosebleeds still, she woke them up with a special Maka Chop. Kid and Soul woke up and stood to start an argument over who Dark would be grateful to the most.

"That bitchy idiot! Letting herself get kidnapped. But when I rescue her, she will be so grateful that she will do anything for me!", Soul laughed as Kid moved around very uncomfortably. He never did like Soul talking dirty, especially about girls. Kid was in love with Dark. He didn't want Soul to take her virginity or her dignity. Kid started a counter argument.

"You lying, idiot bastard! When I rescue Dark, we will be happily in love. She will have no time for low life scum like you. If she wants to be alone I will always be there at a moments notice to protect her, or carry her things.", proclaimed Kid who was trying to have an all out romantic speech. Soul just made sucking noises and pointed at his balls. He was trying to irk Kid into a fight.

"Here that? That is Dark, graciously sucking me until I decide to fuck her wits out! While that is happening you will be forever alone, with her memory of you completely erased.", Soul yelled. He made more sucking noises when suddenly a white spot appeared in his jeans. Kid just stared for five minutes then laughed at Soul's idiocy.

"You morons! Our friend is kidnapped by the kishin and all you can do is talk about who gets to fuck her!", Maka screamed at her companions. She bitch-slapped the boys and smiled as they screamed.

"OW!", shouted Soul and Kid. They stared in fury at Maka, who was stifling a chuckle. While they argued, Dark and Asura were getting farther and farther away.

* * *

**With Dark and Asura...**

"Why is my life like this? I never asked to be kidnapped, let alone by the one who killed my mother! I hate you.", ranted Dark. Asura just sighed. He knew this was going to be a long trip to his hideout.

"By the way, I only killed her to find you. Plus her soul was delicious. I know the reason she would not tell me. She loved you.", answered Asura. This just flared up Dark's temper even more.

"YOU ATE MY MOM'S SOUL! I AM GOING TO FUCKIN KILL YOU!", shouted Dark. Asura just tighted his grip on her to get her to shut the fuck up. He felt her shiver from the cold.

"Cold my love?", asked Asura. He heard her murmur that she hated him but he just ignored that true fact.

"Yes I am cold and don't call me your love.", replied Dark. She felt herself being turned to face the demon god. His expression was full of mischief.

"I want you to kiss me. Then I will warm you up.", stated Asura. Dark looked down in shame.

"No. This would be my first kiss and I do...", Dark never finished. At that moment Asura kissed her with so much passion that she melted into his kiss. They kissed and finally Asura's tongue found an entrance into Dark's mouth. They tongue wrestled until Dark had to pull away for air. Asura wrapped more scarves around her and nothing more was said the entire trip afterwards.

* * *

_Asura and Dark's first kiss of many. So much drama ahead so look out!_

_Asura: I hated kissing her. Starlight was better._

_Starlight: Thanks!_

_Asura: But you are flat chested. (gets Maka chopped)_

_Maka and Starlight: Never call a girl flat chested._


	6. Shopping and Sleep

_ So Asura and Dark kissed. Big deal. Since I accidently kicked Excalibur into this chapter, (sorry folks), he is gonna annoy some people I know. Don't worry I wont kill Excalibur, yet anyway. So just read and please review._

_Soul: Ya, just review. I like to read them while staring at pictures of Maka in bra and underwear._

_Maka: You do what now! (reaches for a book)_

_Soul: Maka I just find you so fuckin attractive. That's all._

_Maka: Really? I feel the same Soul. (They kiss and Soul reaches up her shirt. Maka giggles and reaches for Soul's pant zipper)_

_Starlight and Dark: (walks in and sees them half nude) GET A ROOM!_

_Soul and Maka: Okay! (walks into a magically appeared door with a bed)_

_Dark: I'm just glad he just is forgetting to be crude to me! (sighs in relief)_

_Soul: Dark come on in! There is plenty of room! (Maka giggles in the distance)_

_Dark: I am owned by Starlight and I am not going in with Soul._

_Starlight: I do not own the cast of Soul Eater and that includes the perverted Soul._

* * *

**IN ASURA'S HIDEOUT...**

Asura and Dark arrived at the mouth of a cavern on a mountain. Dark was asleep and had laid her head on Asura's shoulder. He didn't notice the whitish-green figure below him as he landed carefully on his feet.

**Squish!**

"Oh dear. What pathetic being did I squash this time?", asked a tired Asura. He stepped off the squished being and watched it poise itself back together.

"FOOL! Do you know how awful dirty toes are to silk clothes such as my own!", shouted the figure. Asura just looked amused.

"Excalibur. Good to see you. Here to be beaten again?", replied Asura. He had beaten this foolish anteater on his way to his red building on the snowy mountain.

"Fool. I am here to save the girl for her sake. You are to release her to me.", stated Excalibur who was balancing his cane on his nose. Asura smiled at the short creature.

"She is sleeping now. Can we do this later?", whined Asura. Excalibur was starting to annoy him.

"Fine. I will be waiting with you until she awakens.", said Excalibur. Asura frowned. He was going to get food while Dark was sleeping but...

"Excalibur, can you go buy me some food for her? I need milk, bread, cheese, mayo, ketchup, mustard, ham, turkey, chicken nuggets, and ranch dressing. Also I need a fridge and an oven. Here is $5,000. There is a Wal-Mart five miles from here. Please?", pleaded Asura. He hated asking for favors but this was urgent. He was evil, but he wasn't going to let her starve.

"Alright. Since you said please. I will return in a few hours. Wait here.", replied Excalibur. He went down the mountain singing his theme song.

* * *

**Excalibur at Wal-Mart...**

"Fool! You do not give the legendary sword Excalibur a discount on the food? Respect your elders my boy!", chanted Excalibur in the checkout line. The cashier was giving him a funny look and went back to work.

"Sir, that will be $3,987.57. Do you want me to carry these to your car?", asked the cashier. Excalibur shook his head and gave the boy the money and received $1,012.43 in change. He stored the groceries and receipt in his hat. That included the fridge and oven. Excalibur walked away to head back to Asura's cave.

* * *

**With Dark and Asura...**

Asura laid Dark down on the red bed and covered her in the black blanket. He watched her toss and turn in her sleep. He wondered if she was having a nightmare.

"Must find Kid... Save Asura... Who do I love?", mumbled Dark in her sleep. Asura pulled up a chair next to her and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry my love. I will protect you.", whispered Asura in a reassuring voice into her hair. She stopped tossing and turning and slept peacefully. Asura crept onto the bed and laid her head in his lap.

"Love... will end me...cant lose Asura.", mumbled Dark as they both fell asleep in the arms of each other.

* * *

_End of Chapter 6!_

_Asura and Dark: *sleeping peacefully*_

_Starlight: *whispers* Please review._


	7. Dark's Nightmare and Small Dream

_So last chapter Asura and Excalibur apparently know each other. I wanted to see what your reaction would be but I only got one from a good friend of mine, beautifulxXxpeople! I personally thank you for being a constant reviewer! Thank you!_

_Soul: Thanks for the reviews beautifulxXxpeople._

_Maka: Ya, thanks!_

_Black Star: Tsubaki and I are here just to say thanks for reviewing for my friend, Starlight. We are not in this story._

_Tsubaki: Thanks for the reviews!_

_Spirit: Um...thanks? (gets maka chopped for being rude)_

_Stein: Can I dissect you if I say thanks? (gets hit with a darkness insanity bomb)_

_Dark: Anyway, I want to thank you for being there in my adventure all the way!_

_Kid: Your reviews aren't symmetrical. But thanks anyway. (I kick him for that backhanded comment) OW!_

_Liz: Thanks beautifulxXxpeople. I love reading the reviews._

_Patty: Giraffes! Hehehe... Thanks!_

_Asura: I wont eat your soul. I like your style._

_Everyone I am too lazy to mention by name: THANK YOU!_

_Starlight: Now for the chapter where we see Dark's dream and nightmare. This is a bit perverted and gory, so, yeah._

* * *

**Dark's Dream...**

Dark stood slowly in her dream. As she looked around, all she saw for miles was a hallway full of doors. Dark heard screams from the end of the hall. Racing towards the sound, she pulled out her darkness insanity bomb. Reaching the door at the end of the long hallway, the screams stopped and all she heard was laughter. She knew that laugh! Dark yanked open the door off its hinges.

"Soul you monster!", yelled Dark. Soul was sitting by a bleeding Asura. Skin and blood was everywhere. Asura's soul was fading.

"Dark, welcome to my torture room. Here I eliminate all my enemies, slowly and painfully. Asura is here because he and Kid are my only enemies in getting to you. Since your here anyway, I will have you now.", said Soul. He stood and crept towards her. Dark stepped back to run but where the doorway once was, there now was a wall keeping her from escaping. Soul reached her and put his hand against the wall by her head. He kissed her roughly.

"Soul you bastard! Get the fuck off of me!", screeched an infuriated Dark. She pushed him away and imagined a door to awaken herself from this nightmare and save Asura. As the door appeared, Soul grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards a table where he strapped her down. He injected sleeping gas into her blood stream.

"Must find Kid... Save Asura... Who do I love?", asked Dark as she faded out of reality into the dark abyss.

"No one you bitch. I control you. So deal with it while I punish you severely.", Soul evilly laughed. He then punched her chin and bit her right breast hard. Next he started to rip apart her skirt using his other arm that had turned into a scythe blade. All the while, Dark was screaming.

"Don't worry my love. I will protect you.", boomed a voice from the ceiling. Soul then stepped back and fell to the ground. A shadow was forming in between him and Dark. The shadow looked like Asura when he was humongous. The shadow then reached into Souls chest and pulled out a purple soul. Soul disappeared and so did the shadow. Even the background changed into a field of white roses. All that stayed was Asura, the purple soul, and Dark. Asura ate the purple soul and changed into a grave.

The grave said:

** ASURA KISHIN**

** Year: **** to 2013**

** " I will always love Ariana Chilvi aka Dark"**

"Love... will end me...cant lose Asura.", Dark said as she fell and sat next to the grave. The world around her faded into oblivion.

* * *

_This is the end of chapter 7. The purple soul was my idea. It is a soul of all those people that rape for a living. All rapists may go to hell and be punished severely forever! *laughs evilly*_

_Soul: Dark is that true how you feel about me?_

_Dark: You better fuckin believe it._

_Soul: (leaves when I raise a chainsaw to his head and Dark laughs)_


	8. Lunch and a Kick

_Last chapter... ... ... ... ... ...well you know what happened right? I get tired of repeating myself. Anyhow, this is going to be a funny chapter. Just trust me on this one okay?_

_Excalibur:(enters and leaves)_

_Dark: That was weird._

_Kid: You can say that again._

_Asura: That was weird._

_Starlight: Definitly. When is he so quiet?_

_Stein: He previewed the chapter._

_Asura: What is going to happen?_

_Starlight: *grins* You'll see._

_Asura: (runs to go preview_ chapter)

* * *

**In Asura's Cave...**

Dark slowly arose from her slumber. She was on a red and black silk bed. When trying to move, something held her tighter. Looking up, Dark realized it was Asura snuggling her close to his chest. She carefully got up to look around or escape if possible. What she saw was unbelievable. In front of her was a kitchen with a fridge, sink, oven, and microwave.

"Wow! This is amazing! I absolutely love it!", Dark shouted in excitement. A green little man shushed her.

"So your Dark I presume? My name is Excalibur. I am a friend of Asura.", Excalibur said. He was cooking hot dogs.

"Ya, that's me. So you a cave keeper or something?", Dark asked impatiently. She was tired of surprises.

"No. I am here on official business, so wake up your boyfriend and eat lunch!", commanded Excalibur. Dark started to protest but tried to wake up Asura. Nothing was working. She even tried yelling in his ear.

"Dark... ... ... kiss me.", mumbled Asura. He puckered his lips and little drops of saliva came out. Seizing the opportunity to wake him up, Dark smacked her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He woke up and returned the kiss. Soon both broke away for air.

"Best...kiss...ever." panted both at the same time. Excalibur handed the duo a hot dog for each of them to eat. They ate lunch then went outside for some reason.

* * *

**Outside The Cave...**

"Now we fight!", shouted Excalibur. Dark tilted her head in confusion.

"What for?", she asked.

"For if you stay with me or not.", Asura poorly explained.

"What!? Battle over! Bye both of you!", screamed Dark. She kicked the boys in the balls and went inside.

* * *

_All done!_

_Asura and Excalibur: (Hang heads and hide in corner)_


	9. Commercials!

_Hi! So last chapter Excalibur left. Since my mind is blank and I want to post and this is CHAPTER 9... we have a commercial._

_Kid: My unfavorite number._

_Soul: Commercials in stories are not cool._

_Maka: This is new._

_Dark: Oh my. _

_Black Star: OH YEAH! I'm in this one!_

_Tsubaki: Sweet. Me too._

_Liz: Finally in an actual chapter! Don't worry we are in next chapter._

_Patty: Yep._

_Spirit: I'm a pervert in this.( goes to hide in corner)_

_Lord Death: Happy day!_

_Asura: Here is the commercial._

_Stein: Can I dissect in this chapter?_

_Everyone: NO!_

_Medusa: And the villains are not in this because?_

_Free: I was wondering the same thing._

_Eruka: Me too. And isn't Crona a villain?_

_Starlight: NO._

_Arachne: I have to agree with my sister._

_Mosquito: I agree with Lady Arachne._

_Giriko:(is drunk) Yeah include me!_

_Starlight: The villains aren't in this because you all irritate me! (chases them away with a hammer and acid)_

_Mifune: Starlight does not own Soul Eater._

_Angela: Lucky us._

_Mizune: Chip!_

_Everyone: WHAT!_

_Blair: What just happened?_

* * *

**Commercial 1...**

"Hey Starlight! I'm so bored. What should we do?", asked Liz. Patty just nodded in agreement while coloring a giraffe. Starlight nodded. They seriously did everything they could. Soon a blinding light appeared and in its place was three handsome young gentlemen in white tuxes. They each had a nametag. They were Death the Kid, Asura, and Crona. The three girls stared in awe of the hot boys in front of them. What was most appealing was the white tuxes. Liz fell for Kid, Starlight fell for Asura, and Patty fell for Crona.

"Lovely ladies. May we whisk you away on romantic triple date?", sang the three gentlemen at the same time. Starlight stood, Liz rushed over to Kid, and Patty and Crona could not take their eyes off of each other.

"I love your tux Kid.", whispered Liz as Kid put his arms around her neck for a kiss.

"I love you, Asura.", said Starlight. Asura slowly picked her up and kissed her.

"I love your giraffe drawing, Patty.", stated Crona as he picked up Patty bridal style. She giggled. The boys and ladies disappeared in a blinding light and reappeared in front of a store.

"Where are we?", Patty asked.

"The place where happiness forms.", answered Kid. The three couples went inside for their date at a fancy restaurant.

** GO TO BOB'S FACTORY IN NNEEVV TODAY! THE PLACE WHERE HAPPINESS FORMS!**

* * *

**Commercial 2...**

"Stein! Let go of me now!", screamed Spirit. Stein raised the gun to his stomach and put his pinky on the trigger.

"A little blow here would do nicely. Then maybe a blow to the head or a blow to the feet?", asked Stein in a soft whisper. The scene froze and Blair appeared holding a contraption in her hands.

"Ever been in this situation? The bully going crazy? Try the Punchy. It knocks the bully out for several weeks. A warning to the wise. May put bully in hospital forever. Lets give Spirit one and watch what happens.", said Blair. She disappeared as the scene resumed with Spirit holding the Punchy.

"Take this you bully!", shouted Spirit as the Punchy punched Stein. When Stein was out cold Spirit ran away to find a safe spot for now.

"Thanks Punchy!", shouted Spirit in a victory cheer to the sky.

**Get the Punchy today at Bob's Factory in NNEEVV!**

* * *

**Commercial 3...**

"Go to the DWMA. Now. For fun and friends!", said Lord Death.

* * *

**Commercial 4...**

"Want to be a model? Join us by calling ***-****-**** today and join our fabulous models on the runway!", shouted Black Star. Maka, Tsubaki, and Dark appeared in green, yellow, and red dresses.

"Yes see how wonderful they look? Join them and us at the fashion show in NNEEVV this Afternoon. Please?", asked Soul. Maka, Tsubaki and Dark stepped towards the camera.

"Call now!", cheered the girls at the same time. Then random music played and they all started dancing.

* * *

_Everyone is hiding in a corner. Villains on the left, heroes on the right. Crona, Ragnarok, and Starlight entered the room to see the scaredy cats hiding._

_Crona: Why are they hiding in the corner? That's my job!_

_Ragnarok: They just realized how insane Starlight can get sometimes._

_Starlight: Agreed. Want to go get some ice cream?_

_Crona: Sure!_

_Ragnarok: Only if you pay for all of us._

_Starlight: *sighs* Fine. Lets go. ( the trio leaves to go get ice cream, when they left everyone else had a dance party)_


	10. Group Meeting for Operation Darken Sky

_I was gone all weekend so here in the next chapter! And the commercial I just did because I wanted you guys to have a break from the story. I also was out of ideas and wanted to update. Next commercials are starring the bad guys._

_Asura: I am not in this chapter because we need to get back to the other side the story._

_Dark: I want to take a nap. Later! (leaves)_

_Lord Death: Hello Starlight. How was your weekend?_

_Starlight: Not bad. Yours?_

_Lord Death: Had to get Kid to calm down over Dark's kidnapping. Soul was no help._

_Soul: What did I do? (gets reaper chopped)_

_Lord Death: YOU ARE AN IDIOT!_

_Starlight: Bye you pervert. (kicks him away)_

_Asura: Did you forget me?_

_Kid: I wish._

_Liz: Don't be mean. You have me._

_Kid: I hate you Starlight. You and your commercial._

_Starlight, Liz, and Maka: DON'T BE A HATER!_

_Kid: *cowers* Bye! (runs)_

_Asura: Starlight does not own Soul Eater. If she did... you remember last chapter right?_

* * *

**IN THE DEATH ROOM...**

"It has been two weeks since Asura has kidnapped Dark. What is the update Marie?", asked Lord Death. Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Marie, Stein, Spirit, and Excalibur were in the Death Room with Lord Death discussing rescue ideas for Operation Darken Sky. Stein was pacing, Excalibur was quiet and everyone else was whispering to themselves.

"No Lord Death. No recent activity from Asura. Dark must be keeping him occupied.", said Marie. She stepped away from the mirror.

"No doubt getting what I want from her first.", muttered Soul. He was Maka Chopped on the spot. Everyone glared at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?", asked Soul.

"You have no respect for women! Go die in a hole.", shouted Liz.

"Giraffes! You must die!", shouted Patty. She ripped off the neck of the paper giraffe.

"You bastard. No respect at all.", whispered Kid.

"Let us focus on rescuing Dark okay? What did you see when you went to retrieve Dark, Excalibur?", Spirit asked. He was surprisingly one of the few people on task.

"She was kind to me and seemed to warm up to Asura. Maybe they should be left alone for now.", Excalibur voiced out his opinion.

"Then we should leave them alone. That simple.", stated Stein. Everyone turned to Lord Death.

"Now it is settled. We leave them alone!", said Lord Death.

"Okay. Let's go home Soul.", Maka then reached for Soul's hand. He jerked it away.

"I am going to find her. Bye.", Soul said deeply. He then left the Death room with everyone staring at him.

"What just happened?", asked Patty in a confused tone. Everyone facepalmed.

* * *

_That was fun. Don't forget to review!_

_Dark: I have a feeling Soul is going to cause a plot twist right?_

_Maka: Yep. This should be interesting._

_Soul: What is up my ladies?_

_Maka: You pig. (slaps Soul and leaves)_

_Dark: I hate you. (kicks Soul and leaves)_

_Soul: What was that for?_

_Asura: You idiot. You will never get a date._

_Soul: But I am dating Maka._

_Maka: YOU WISH! (shouts from the distance)_

_Starlight: Soul is an idiot._

_Stein: Agreed._


	11. Soul and Crona

_Last time when Soul left everyone was shocked. Did Soul have an actual heart? Or is something more sinister at work in Soul's mind? I really am not sure. I might make it go one way or another. What do YOU want?! This should be interesting. I seriously want to here your ideas. Review with your idea or PM me._

_Soul: I have a heart. Make me a good guy!_

_Dark: *whispers* Bad guy, bad guy, bad guy._

_Soul: Do not be so mean Dark. I might be your boyfriend. *winks*_

_Starlight: Depends on my mood. Dark we will see how this goes._

_Dark: We will see. (gives evil glare at Soul)_

_Soul: Um... love you?_

_Maka: I thought you love me?_

_Dark: No trifling with a girls affections Soul._

_Soul: I am sorry ladies. May you forgive me? (puppy eyes)_

_Starlight: On one condition._

_Maka and Dark: Yep!_

_Soul: What is it? (rolls eyes)_

_Starlight: You have to give a kiss to all one of us._

_Dark: Really? (raises eyebrow)_

_Maka: You will see. (gives an evil grin)_

_Soul: I guess so. (gives a kiss on the cheek to all the girls)_

_Asura: HOW DARE YOU KISS MY STAR!_

_Kid: HOW DARE YOU KISS MY ANGEL!_

_Tsubaki: MY FRIEND! YOU BASTARD!_

_Soul: Oh crap. (runs with the kishin, Lord Death's son, and the weapon of all trades after him) WHY ME!_

_Black Star: That is a wrap!_

_Liz and Patty: Starlight does not own Soul Eater._

* * *

**With Soul on the road...**

"I know must find her. She is the one for me. I might love her. Soon. I hope.", Soul muttered to himself. Here he was, walking in the desert, looking for Asura's hideout. Stopping for some water, he sat in the sand, waiting to listen to an answer.

"I really am alone. The demon is gone, finally, and I left Maka behind. With her long pigtails, black coat, short red skirt... WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!", shouted Soul realizing how perverted he was sounding out loud. He was always perverted out loud, but this is the only time he realized it.

"I really do love Maka...", whispered Soul. The wind blew Maka's figure in front of him. He swiped at it with his scythe arm.

"Soul? Is that you?", asked a quiet voice in the sand. Looking over, he saw Crona, sitting in the sand drawing pictures in the sand with a stick.

"Hey Crona. Why you out here?", responded Soul. He smiled which showed his sharp teeth. This scared Crona, causing him to cry.

"I can't deal with that smile! Stop! Stop!", cried Crona, flying into hysterics. A black figure appeared out of his back. It grew white eyes with X's for pupils, and skinny black arms with white gloves. It started to punch Crona.

"You wimp! Calm down! Want me to put ice in your dress again?", taunted Ragnarok. He started to pull at Crona's robe.

"Stop it Ragnarok! This is a robe! Soul, help me!", whined Crona. Soul slowly started walking away. Then he burst into a run. This was one thing he did not want a part of.

"Bye Crona!", Soul shouted. He left them behind with Crona screaming and Ragnarok taunting. Soul had to continue on his mission to save Dark and eat Asura's soul.

* * *

_Soul is a meanie. He left Crona being bullied by Ragnarok. Review!_

_Soul: I was worried about Dark._

_Maka: And Crona is less important!_

_Crona: You meanie. (leaves)_

_Starlight: While they argue, this is a wrap! So bye!_


	12. Ill

_So Soul left Crona behind to go find Dark. So now he is trying to figure what way they went but he has no clue. Maka and the others are extremely worried about him since he left in mystery. Now what will happen?_

_Crona: I don't know what will happen._

_Dark: Me either._

_Maka: Don't we have a test today?_

_Stein: You bet._

_Kid: I am not taking that test. I am to worried about Dark._

_Dark: Kid don't worry about me. Take your test. I will be fine._

_Asura: I will keep her safe._

_Liz: Come on Kid. She is strong. Dark can handle Asura._

_Patty: Yep!_

_Kid: (gives evil eye to Asura) Are you sure?_

_Maka: Definitely._

_Tsubaki: Dark, are you sure?_

_Black Star: I mean seriously, I could not beat him._

_Dark: I will be fine! *laughs*_

* * *

**Inside the Cresent Moon Classroom...**

"Hey you guys! Missed the great Black Star?", Black Star asked. He and Tsubaki had not seen them in so long.

"No. We met a new friend, Dark, and she was kidnapped by Asura.", Maka explained sadly. She missed Dark even though they only knew each other for a few hours.

"Dark? You mean Ariana Chilvi. We know her family. She was a victim of Asura's wrath. Her mother was killed when Asura tried to find her at her home. We got the story from her brother.", Tsubaki explained. Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Dark's mother was murdered by Asura!?", Liz exclaimed. She and Patty heard about Dark's kidnapping at the manor last night.

"Yep. And her family apparently called her names and so did everyone at her school. She was verbally and sometimes physically abused wherever she went. So she changed her name to Dark when she arrived in Death City? Weird.", continued Black Star. He was so sad when he had heard Dark's story. He even attacked her father and older brother.

"O my god, that is why she was afraid to enter the school when I first met her. She was scared we would hurt her emotionally and physically. Poor Dark.", Maka cried. Dark had such a horrible past, Maka thought. Kid entered the classroom acting like nothing was wrong. He saw everyone's teary eyed faces and gasped.

"Is everyone okay? What happened.", asked Kid seriously. Patty quickly retold what Black Star and Tsubaki told them. Kid started to cry, symmetrically. Everyone gasped at this phenomenon.

"Seriously how does he do that?", whispered Liz to Black Star. He just looked confused at her and then replied.

"I don't know...", Black Star replied in a whisper as well. Kid just stood there, weeping, his knees buckling below him, causing him to fall. Then the bell rang for class to start. Professor Stein tried to enter on his spinning chair and fell on his face, again.

"Lets try that again...", Stein muttered. He dragged his chair out of the room. Screaming could be heard from the hallways as people's toes got run over. When he got to the classroom, Stein fell again.

"Can we start class now?!", whined Oz. He only had one hair on his head, which had been pulled out by Liz several times now. It was so tempting to pull out her hair but, he would have to face the consequences from Kid.

"What? It is class time? Let me get to my seat.", Kid whispered loudly, pulling himself together. Everyone gasped as they saw the young reapers face. Instead of red faces like everyone else got after crying, his cheeks were flashing red and bleeding.

"Kid are you okay?", Liz shouted from her seat concerned. Kid suddenly fell on the ground, rendering him unconscious. Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Maka rushed over to his side. Blood was pouring out of Kid's face from his eyes and mouth.

"Kid-kun.", Patty whispered as she wept. Her older sister pulled her into a hug and held her. Black Star was in a state of pure shock, with not a word escaping his mouth. Tsubaki was trying to give Kid some medical attention. Maka was weeping, wishing she could help her friend.

"Get him to the nurses office now!", commanded Stein. Everyone tried to lift Kid up to get him to the nurses office. It took Liz, Maka, Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Patty just to lift him and carry him into one of the beds in the nurses office. Once there Stein shoved the students out so he could give Kid medical treatment.

"I hope he is alright.", Maka whispered.

* * *

_Why did Kid lose so much blood? Is there a new disease around? Or it is a way love is expressed? Review to save Kid's life!_

_Maka: We must save Kid._

_Dark: *walks in* What is up?_

_Liz: Nothing is wrong._

_Patty: Kid is sick! Blood is everywhere._

_Dark: What?! *runs into nurses office*_

_Black Star: *all bruised up* Why is Dark so upset? Nothing bad will happen to Kid. He will get better._

_Tsubaki: You jinxed it._

_Maka: How?_

_Liz: Look at Starlight. *points at me*_

_Starlight: *draws on paper* Yes we destroy Lord Death, then we kill everyone! *evil laugh*_

_Patty: *whispers in my ear* Soul ate your clothes._

_Starlight: WHAT! *evil eye at Soul*_

_Soul: What did I do?_

_Starlight: YOU BASTARD! *kicks in balls*_

_Soul: OW!_


End file.
